


“despite everything that’s happened, i’ll live,”

by orphan_account



Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [5]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you’re at wegman’s and the world’s ending, what do you do?





	“despite everything that’s happened, i’ll live,”

the apocalypse, who knew? well maybe the scientists who screwed up. these creatures ran around, consuming flesh or anything living really. things like dogs and cats that got bit but managed to run away slowly got infected until they were no longer the dog or cat they were before. neon green oozed out of them like a, hmm, definitely not a faucet, ahah! oozed dripped out of their grubby bodies like those ‘satisfying’ slime videos. it was cool to see but absolutely disgusting to watch.

ted’s on the road on the run. it was just him and his pick-up truck when it happened and it’s still him and his pick-up truck now. he doesn’t really know where he’s going, he just went with it without a plan of action.

he saw a man’s head get blownup while he was at wegman’s, ted is not thriving but he managed to get a bunch of food before more chaos happened. he just starts and he goes, he’ll hope that applies to his survival instinct as well.

  
  



End file.
